Catching Dragonflies
by Isis Lied
Summary: Charlotte Abel, a four year veteran of the Survey Corps, was known specifically for two things: her inability to properly use the 3D maneuver gear and near supernatural good luck. When it appears that the new Special Ops squad needs a second captain, all clamber for the chance. But what happens when the inept, albeit good-fortuned, soldier is picked for the position? Levi/OC
1. Chapter 1-Zugzwang

Catching Dragonflies  
Charlotte Abel, a four year veteran of the Survey Corps was known specifically for two things: her inability to properly use the 3d maneuver gear and near supernatural good luck. When it appears that the new Special Ops squad needs a second captain, all clamber for the chance. But what happens when the inept, albeit good-fortuned, soldier is picked for the position? Levi/OC

Genre: Drama, Horror, and a bit of Romance

Rating: T+ 'cause Levi

Warnings: Spoilers up to Chapter 53.

* * *

Chapter 1- Zugzwang

.

.

When I was a child, my mother said I had the personality of a dragonfly.

Always flitting about, preferring the lone company of a grey morning when the streets of Sina were more akin to multicolored gravestones then a pastel, bustling dystopia on a backdrop of eternal blue. She would laugh at my clumsy steps, arms out like diaphanous wings as I steered through the brick pathway, taking momentary pauses to gaze at the world. I'd imagine the sun was cut in hundreds of glowing pieces, splotches of gold beneath my eyelids even when I fell. I had believed her, trusted every word even though I hadn't seen a single dragonfly in my life— believed it just as I believed that every time I fell she would be there to catch me.

"You'll see them someday, Charlotte. I promise." She had whispered, frail, shaking fingers curled in the knitted lapels of her coat. The embroidered silk sheets of her canopy bed moved in time with her breaths as I squeezed her hand tighter, feeling the pulse beneath her wrist weakening to a dull drum.

It was only the first few days of winter, where the dead bark of the oak trees outside matched the color of her eyes, but snow had already begun to pile on the windowsills. The chill that ghosted through the house was only disturbed by our open hearth, red flames crackling distantly. I would realize later that while it wasn't the first time she had made the promise, it would be the last.

She died a week later, just a day short of my twenty-first birthday. I closed her eyes, fingers trembling at the familiar feeling of unnaturally cold skin. The lines of her face seemed to disappear with her breaths. The freckles that had dotted the bridge of her nose (something I inherited as well) had sunken in, appearing more like specks of dirt.

No doctor could explain what exactly ailed her; in Sina, diseases rarely spread. But despite spending most of her days in the manor's elaborate garden, she had died, leaving nothing but her blue hair-clips and a mansion full of strangers. I left immediately the next day with only the hair clips and her coat. It seemed that she had waited to die until she saw me. My squad had been given a few days rest from the last failed expedition outside the walls; I learned from the servants that she had been confined to her bed for months, reading my letters about the world beyond the walls fervently, like they would somehow keep her alive.

I always thought she had died from restlessness; while the walls were a physical manifestation of despotism, the courts and society and pomp of the rich were a lucid example of oppression. Both had crushed her soul, smothered out the light from her eyes before death ever had the chance.

My father was notified of his wife's passing, but he did not return from his orders at the court. He was one of the King's 'royal' dogs, taking full responsibility for the economy of wall Sina. The taxes of both the poor and wealthy lined his pockets, always heavy with gold coins. I imagined it would always be like that, as long as the rich kept their avarice and the poor continued to suffer. He never stayed with us; the only childhood memories I had of him were of huddling at his knees, begging him not to go. He would leave some present or trinket (sweets, a doll, anything to distract me momentarily), deftly prying my fingers from around his legs before disappearing through the doors.

He was always busy, taking the family carriage here and there for meetings and galas. His salt-pepper hair was always combed neatly back as he traversed all three walls in search of more wealth while the coins in his pockets jingled hypocritically. He was the main reason that I decided to join humanity's cause all those years ago.

Because I was worried if he too had the personality of a dragonfly.

* * *

"Abel! Abel! Hey, Abel, get the fuck up!" A voice snarled in my ears, low and disapproving.

I felt myself being dragged from the collar of my jacket as I awoke, pulling at the hands on instinct. I was still a bit disoriented, but the familiar sight of green eyes and black hair had me still.

It was just Leo. We were the only surviving members of our original squad when we first entered the Survey Corps. He had ranked seventh in our cadet class while I wouldn't have been surprised if I had ranked last. We were close enough, but I felt that he resented me somewhat for living while his girlfriend, Pia, had died. She had ranked fifth in our cadet class and had all the markings of a great soldier. Her death had caught everyone by surprise; on her first expedition outside the walls she had suddenly froze up at the sight of titans, ultimately leading to her demise. No amount of skill or intelligence mattered when caught in the grip of one of those monsters.

Rising to my feet, I muttered out an apology, ready to go back to the barracks. It had already been three years since my mother's death, but her last breaths haunted me the most, more so then any of my fellow soldiers whom I had watched die, pulled from the sky and swatted down like insignificant bugs. Leo caught my shoulder from behind, a loud sigh escaping his lips.

"I don't know what the hell you did, but Commander Erwin's looking for you."

I blinked, owlish and confused. I had met the blonde commander only about a handful of times since I was always confined to the back of the formation during expeditions. It was honestly a surprise that I hadn't already been eaten, given my placement and skill; I had the lowest kill count of all active (meaning alive) soldiers. With a lowly four kills and seventeen assisted kills despite being in the Survey Corps for four years, I was strictly known as that 'stupidly lucky girl.' While most veterans were treated with some form of respect, I was treated the same as a new recruit, still finding myself at the end of many a prank or joke.

"Are you sure, Leo? Why would he want to see me? Hell, I didn't even think he knew my name." I responded, feeling reflexively for the two cerulean clips in my hair. The cold metal was reassuring as I gave a sigh of relief, letting my hand drop back to my side.

The dark-haired man snorted. "Trust me, I nearly doubled over when I heard he was looking for you. Just go to the Commander's tent; who knows, maybe he wants to take your 3d maneuver gear since you're wasting it."

"Asshole…" I grumbled, knowing that while the words stung, they weren't far from the truth. Supplies were low and if it meant that I had to lose my only standard-issued weapon so someone far better at killing titans could use it, well, I wouldn't be surprised. Slowly, I walked away from the tree I was resting against, giving a curt wave to Leo.

He waved back, showing that he wasn't a complete jerk. He teased me often and had a dirty mouth, but he had saved me from certain death more times than I could count. I trusted him and he trusted me… anywhere besides the field.

* * *

I entered the tent with my head held uncharacteristically high, placing myself just at the foot of the oak desk where a series of maps and charts rested. I gave the salute of humanity, the heels of my boots clicking together.

"You wished to see me, Commander Erwin?"

The blonde man nodded, cold eyes trained to my face. I felt myself begin to sweat under the scrutiny of the now one-armed man and the silent person beside him. The dark-haired soldier scoffed, folding his arms. I knew immediately who he was; the grey eyes, neatly brushed hair and white cravat spoke of only one person: humanity's greatest hope, Captain Levi. Suddenly the small tent seemed infinitely smaller, cramped between arguably the best soldier and the best strategist alive. And here I was, with a kill count I could show with a single hand. My brave façade easily crumbled at his next words.

"Your name, kill count, and years of service." Levi commanded, voice leaving no room for argument.

Gulping, I responded curtly, "Charlotte Abel. Four solo kills and seventeen assisted kills. I've been with the Survey Corps for four years… sir." I added quickly, mentally berating myself for nearly skipping out on the formality. I had hung around the other Recon members for too long; it was hard to believe that there had been a time where I struggled to even add slang words into my speech.

"Your accent… where are you from?" He questioned again, as if he had ignored my answers entirely.

"W-wall Sina, sir." Growing up inside the safest district, I was taught by my private tutors to speak like those of royalty. I guess it still showed, even now.

He turned to Erwin, dark eyes narrowing. "I don't like this."

"You don't have to. Abel, your father manages the flow of money in and out of wall Sina as a banker of sorts?"

I nodded dumbly. Just where were they going with this?

"He is trusted by the King?"

I nodded again.

Slowly, a smile formed on the blonde's face. I shivered; it wasn't a warm, happy smile. It was the smile of a predator cornering its prey.

"We are in need of your assistance. You've heard of the Special Operations Squad, correct?"

"Yes, it's on the lips of every soldier." It would have been a feat to not hear about it. Rumors had begun to swirl around the barracks that the Commander was looking for another person to lead the team. As such, the soldiers were abuzz doing extra work, all clambering for the chance to become an important figure in the Survey Corps. People were trying to outmatch each other on expeditions, favors were done specifically for Erwin to see, and all tried to act with as much pride and skill as possible. I hadn't been particularly privy to indulging in thoughts of leadership and power; gossip was common and ugly all around the courts in Sina, and coupled with my own inability to utilize 3d maneuver gear, my chances were rather non-existent.

"I would like to offer you a position besides Levi as a leader of the Special Ops. We have a few… objectives that would be more easily reached with someone used to the rules and pomp of the courts." Erwin explained.

At that moment Levi slipped past me, pushing open the tent flap with a few stinging words, "I don't care if she's the daughter of the king. I'm not putting the safety of the brats in the hands of a woman who couldn't kill a blind titan."

"Levi—" The cobalt-eyed man started, but the captain was gone. I stood nervously at the other side of the table, hands balled into fists.

It wasn't like I wanted to be this useless! I had watched plenty of people I cared about die in front of my eyes while I didn't have the skill or initiative to do anything. I was a coward through and through; the real reason I had survived so long in the Survey Corps was due to my own selfishness, not some supernatural good luck. I didn't deserve to wear the wings of freedom.

I must have made some noise of discomfort as before I knew it, Erwin Smith was clearing the charts and maps from the table, replacing them with a chess set. He gave a softer smile this time, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"I've been told that you can learn a lot from a person by how they play chess. Please, play a round." He motioned to the free chair across the table, slowly taking the seat opposite of it. I hesitantly sat down, noticing that I had been given the black pieces.

"White moves first." I noted, brushing back a few stray taupe locks behind my ear. I waited for the man to make a move. Although, it really didn't matter. He had already put me into Zugzwang. No matter how this chess game ended, I would be forced to help with his plans; he was just giving me the illusion of choice.

* * *

.

.

In the end, I did lose.

* * *

A/N: I know that OC stories aren't everyone's cup of tea (hell, they aren't normally mine either), but I do appreciate that you've taken the time to check my story out. Any suggestions, critiques, questions, of general thoughts on the story so far would be greatly appreciated :3 Thanks!

Zugzwang in chess is a term where you've basically been cornered by your opponent and no matter what you do, you will ultimately lose.

And yes, in case the weird timeline jumpy thing didn't make sense, Charlotte is twenty-four, meaning she joined the Survey Corps at twenty, and was originally a cadet at seventeen (lol, she was a bit late) ^^'  
_**  
Review?  
**_  
-Isis


	2. Chapter 2- Larkspur Tea

Chapter 2- Larkspur Tea

.

.

It's funny how easily illusions can be shattered. Like teacups in a storm or humans during a titan attack, nothing is without its breaks or flaws. Lance Corporal Levi was no exception.

In the days following, I came to know both the dark-haired captain and the new batch of survey corps members in the Special Ops squad.

First, there was Eren Jaeger. The boy had an iron-will and the tenacity of a recently branded bull; I actually felt more ashamed of my own meager abilities with the 3D maneuver gear when I was around him than Captain Levi. Nevertheless, the kid-turned titan was still that: a kid at heart. Despite how the war with titans aged him (aged everyone), there were still moments when he acted like a teenager. The best example being his interactions with Mikasa Akerman, Armin Arlert, and Jean 'horse face' (not my words, but Eren's) Kirschtein.

Mikasa Akerman, most likely the only surviving oriental, was a woman of few words. She was always polite and courteous to me and her peers, but I had the feeling she only kept up that facade for Eren. She lived for him, that much was obvious. Whether it extended to more than a familial relationship, however, was beyond my knowledge. I only knew two things from her behavior: Never get on her bad side and never bother Eren, unless you wanted to really piss her off (and be subsequently killed).

Then, there was the blonde boy, Armin Arlert. He was a budding strategist from what I could tell, cut from the same cloth as our military leader Erwin Smith. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up replacing the commander someday. His bright mind and social skills (when needed, the blonde could get a whole room to agree with him) made him a force to be reckoned with, even if he wasn't as good as his friends at killing titans.

Now Jean Kirschtein was a bit of an enigma, to be honest. He was a somewhat lazy, though honest individual who showed promise in terms of leadership. I heard from the others that he had been forthright with his want to be in the military police to escape fighting titans and had decided to join the Survey Corps not because he didn't make the ranking, but because of the death of his closest friend, Marco Bodt. In short, he was a good foil to Eren; while the brown-haired boy was impulsive and rash, Jean would take the time to think plans through and observe the battlefield with sharp eyes.

...Though, from the angle I was at, his face did somewhat resemble a horse.

Now, as for Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, and Historia Reiss—

"Oi, Abel. Are you done ogling the brats?" I whipped my head around to see the Captain himself, dressed in a plain white button up and dark pants. His 3D maneuver gear was nowhere to be seen (though his cravat was still fixed stubbornly in place).

I frowned. "I was just thinking and the kids happened to be in front of my eyes as I thought."

Yes, then there was Lance Corporal Levi. Rumors of his dealings with gangs in the underground swirled every now and then, but none wanted to invoke his wrath. Despite his short stature and slim physique, the man was not someone you would want to cross. Known as Humanity's Greatest Hope, Levi showed excellent skill on the battlefield, from what little I had seen. He was rarely placed in the rear of formations; most of his 'prowess' in battle was all hearsay, not that I imagined any of it to be false.

However, Levi was far from the perfect soldier he was toted as. He was a neat-freak, to start, always pushing in chairs and dusting off tables periodically. He also had one of the dirtiest mouths (not that I had much room to talk, really) I had ever seen. His frequent use of profanity (particularly calling the new members 'shitty brats') clashed with his image of an upstanding soldier. Lastly, there was his height. At a measly 5 2', I was only two inches shorter than him; something that didn't happen to me often.

All in all, he was a short, foul-mouthed, volatile man with a penchant for killing titans and cleaning windows. Far from perfection, to my relief. Even if he could use his 3D maneuver gear flawlessly, it didn't mean he didn't have enough personality flaws to make it even out. It was proof that he was human, not some supernatural being who just happened to enjoy slaughtering titans.

I was brought back to reality by the man clicking his teeth in annoyance. "Whatever." He made the motion to move away but I stopped him, fingers twisting into the back of his shirt.

"W-wait—" I started, only to automatically let go at his sharp glare. I guess I would have to add personal space issues as another one of his problems. Because if looks could kill, even the colossal titan would be nothing but gas by now.

"Don't touch me." He barked, though he did remain in place.

"Sorry..." I trailed off awkwardly, unable to look the soldier in the eye. Whatever I was going to ask was gone now— along with whatever confidence I had. Being arguably the least abled soldier in all of the Scouting Region did wonders for ones self-esteem.

"You stopped me for a reason. What is it?" He pressed, ignoring my silence.

_Wish I knew._

"Umm... Captain Levi, do you think I could—"

"Don't call me Captain. As much as it fucking annoys me, you're as much a captain as me; meaning we're the same rank."

I nodded, taking in a deep breath. "Levi, do you think you could err... show me how to better utilize my 3D maneuver gear?" The words had barely left my mouth before the dark-haired man walked briskly away. His boots clacked noisily against the old, wooden floor as he walked past the new members. His voice drifted towards me, something about Eren needing to practice more and to get off his 'lazy ass.' I didn't need to hear any more to know that Mikasa was ready to strangle the Corporal.

I gave a small sigh. It was worth the shot; at least he didn't beat me to a pulp for asking something ridiculous. The rumors of what exactly happened during Eren's trial ranged from him losing an arm to being totally dismembered. Knowing now that Eren's limbs could regenerate made me only more unsure on what Levi actually did.

I returned somewhat bitterly to nursing my second cup of tea, specially brewed by myself. Today I had tried something new, added a few extra violet flowers I had seen outside. They were normally poisonous, but they were abundant around the small cabin and pretty enough that I didn't want them to go to waste. Larkspurs they were called, and after the fifth attempt at a tea that didn't leave me with a stomachache, I found that this new brew was indeed drinkable.

The amber liquid tasted sweet, but not overpoweringly so. There was still an aftertaste of bitterness that helped combat the saccharine flavor. I liked it. Unbeknownst to me, the dark-haired Captain had returned, moving just into my line of sight as he reached towards the table.

"Wait until nightfall. I'll see what you can do. Until then..." He stole an empty cup, pouring out some of the Larkspur tea before taking a sip.

For the briefest second, I saw his lips curl upward in a smile. But it soon disappeared, replaced with a grimace. "I'll train you. Just don't make this tea again."

"Why?"

"...It tastes too familiar." He finished cryptically, disappearing out the cabin door. I sat back against the wooden chair, skimming my finger around the chipped edge of the teacup.

_Too familiar..._ I thought, wondering just what he meant. Maybe it tasted like something his mother made. Or maybe something he drank during his time in the underground. A sudden realization hit me on my second sip, making the liquid hitting my tongue even more bitter.

Petra Ral. She was known for her unparalleled kindness and the unique teas that she made.

* * *

After an afternoon watching the 'brats' bicker, I was more than ready to sleep. Between the stress of keeping the kids safe, Eren's titan training, and watching out for any signs of the Military Police, it would be an understatement to say I was tired. But, here I was, close to the stroke of midnight, in the surrounding forest. The crickets seemed to share my sentiments as not a single one could be heard. I turned to Levi, who pulled back the hood of his Survey Corps cloak with a grimace. He too seemed tired, the bags under his eyes more pronounced than usual.

"I got Kirschtein to do the watch. He's up with Armin now; with those two the rest should be fine." He affirmed, grey eyes appearing almost coal-black in the darkness.

Our only real sources of light were the moon, which was only a crescent, and our lanterns, which we kept low. I placed my lantern onto the ground, fingers curled around the handgrips of my 3D maneuver gear.

With a nod, Levi spoke again, "We'll start with your stamina. I want you to connect a grappling hook to the highest branch of this tree," he motioned to the towering oak beside him, "and hang there for thirty minutes, upright and completely still."

I had to bite my tongue to hold off my retort. His 'training' sounded just like the training I had as a cadet! Images of Keith Shadis and his sneering face brought a quick shudder through my body, which I concealed with a faked cough. My cadet days were not something I liked thinking back on. Still, Levi was the highest ranked soldier; he knew what he was talking about.

"A-alright… I'll try." I conceited, pressing the button on the handgrip to send the wire barreling upward. The grappling hook connected easily with the tree to my relief, digging firmly in the correct branch. Letting the wire pull me upward, I looked down as Levi's figure began to shrink. The branch was at least six meters from the ground, the height of the smallest of titans.

"Now stay still!" Levi ordered once I had made it half a meter away from the branch, cupping his hands around his mouth. His voice reached my ears easily as I nodded, taking in a breath before closing my eyes. The metal wire continued to jump and shake, rattling the leaves of the branch to my dismay. _Come on, focus! _I let my arms fall to the side, finding that the wire still had me spinning slowly in circles. It was no use; with how the 3D maneuver gear was made to function, the wire was supposed to offer the most flexibility for the soldier, keeping all weight to one hip as to lessen the strain on one's muscles. It was made to swing around with and dodge titan attacks, not to keep the soldier completely still like they were caught in a metal spider web!

"Focus, Abel. Find your center. You'll figure out how to balance, in due time." He called out, picking up his lantern. I struggled with the wire futilely, looking down to see that Levi appeared to be walking away.

"W-where are you going?!"

He held the lantern to his face, the glow casting an eerie shadow to his features. "To bed. I realize now that thirty minutes won't be enough time for you. Just stay up there for the night; I'll come back in the morning to see your progress.

"But what's keeping me from grappling back down?"

Slowly, a smirk formed across his lips. "I 'adjusted' your 3D maneuver gear. If you try to dislodge yourself, the grappling hook should fall away, leaving you to fall to your death."

With that, the man disappeared into the woods, his lantern light eventually disappearing with him. I couldn't help it; I snapped.

"Get me down from this fucking branch! Levi, get back here! I'll fucking kill you!" I snarled, struggling further. My body trashed uselessly in the air, all manners of profanity spilling from my lips. Eventually, however, my twisting caused the branch to snap slightly, the sound reverberating through the woods. I immediately stopped my movement (and profanity), shutting my eyes for the inevitable fall.

It never came.

Looking up, I saw that the silver wire was completely still. My panicked attempt at staying alive and not plummeting to my certain death had somehow allowed me to find my balance. I had found my 'center' in my anger.

"Levi! I did it! The wire's not moving!" I called out excitedly into the darkness, hoping that he could hear me.

If he did hear my exclamations, he made no motion to show it; no lantern light came back. Levi was not returning tonight. Begrudgingly, I folded my arms, letting out a tired sigh. His 'training' had worked, but I could have gone without being stuck in mid-air. After about an hour of imagining the Corporal dying in horribly horrendous ways, my eyes grew heavy and the quiet of the forest lulled me into a surprisingly deep slumber— you know, considering I was hanging from a tree branch.

The next time I awoke, I was met with a series of snickers and the light of the blinding sun. I groaned, opening my hazel eyes to see that the whole Special Ops squad was under me, laughing at my misfortune.

"Congratulations, Abel. I didn't think you'd actually manage it." Levi goaded, looking in no hurry to get me down. The group would let me dangle there for another thirty minutes until the dark-haired soldier finally pitied me enough to help me down.

That's why, the next night, when everyone was asleep, I hid all the cleaning products on the same tree branch Levi had left me on. Needless to say, it was worth the extra training, especially when I saw that the short man had stained his cravat with coffee that morning and didn't find the cleaning products until the night.

* * *

A/N: A bit of a filler chap, really, just chronicling Levi and Charlotte's relationship XD Plot will show up next chap, so stay tuned, my friends :3

_**Review?**_

-Isis


End file.
